


【EA】【Inception】One Day and All Days

by BailiZixu



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BailiZixu/pseuds/BailiZixu
Summary: 一次意外的关系和往后的所有韶华





	【EA】【Inception】One Day and All Days

**Author's Note:**

> 上了EA的幽灵船

01.  
Ariadne从梦中惊恐地坐起来，呼吸急促。

“为什么我醒不过来？”

“因为时间还没到,"Arthur蹲在椅子旁边帮Ariadne解下手腕上的胶布，“你不能从一个梦中醒过来，除非你在梦里死了。”

"She'll need a totem." Cobb拔掉管子，从对面的躺椅上起身进了拐角的一个房间，Ariadne在他身后大喊，表达她在梦里被Mal杀死的愤怒。

“她长得可真漂亮！我可不准备向这样的人敞开心扉。”Ariadne向Arthur撂下后半句话就拎着外套蹬蹬蹬地走了出去，红色大衣的下摆顺着Arthur的肩膀滑了一个弧。后者挑挑眉起身看了她一眼便专注于收拾散落在地的导管。

“She'll be back.”Cobb说。Arthur闻声抬头看他，“我从没见过学得这样快的人，现实世界已经满足不了她了。等她回来的时候……”

Cobb注视着Arthur，

“等她回来的时候，我就教她如何建造迷宫。”

“我以为你会让我去教她......毕竟肚子被捅一刀的体验大概一次就足够了。”

“No.我需要你去找Eames.”

Arthur的眉毛又不受控制地向上挑起甚至还颤了一下，语调都提升了一个等级 “Eames？......不行，他在蒙巴萨，那是康布的老巢。”

而且为什么是我？

在Arthur问出口前，Cobb假装没听出来他话里隐藏的借口并快速补了一句"It's a necessary risk."

“我们有的是行窃好手。”Arthur轻摇了一下头，但是Cobb没看见。

“我们需要的不仅是一个贼，”Cobb把搭在椅背上的灰西装外套扔给Arthur，看着他褐色的眼睛

"We need a Forger."

02.  
Arthur忍着全身的不适在挤满了人、乌烟瘴气的赌场里搜寻着Eames，然后他看到了一个穿着破旧西装的西方人正拨弄他手里最后两个筹码。

Arthur看着他没好气地说到：“你再怎么搓那些筹码他们也不会产出崽来。”

熟悉的讽刺让Eames吃了一惊，Eames没想到Arthur会来找他，他把最后一个筹码放到赌桌上，丢出去的骰子在桌子中间旋转。

"Arthur."

"Mr.Eames."

红色的骰子转了几圈咕碌碌地停下了，一个黑人伸手摸走了Eames面前的筹码。

Arthur幸灾乐祸地盯着Eames的脸，那上面有一种微妙的变化。

“来喝一杯?”Arthur提出邀请。

Eames起身迈着大步走向了现金兑换处，掏出了不知哪弄来的两叠筹码放到了前面的大理石桌上。Arthur从上面拿走一个，斜视着上面的浮雕名字，

“你的拼写和以前一样糟糕透顶。”

Eames收过侍员递过来的纸票，歪头在Arthur的领口嗅了一下，淡淡的雪松味混着丁点麝香飘入的鼻腔，是很久以前Eames无意透露给Arthur的喜好。

Eames毫不掩饰地把得意挂在脸上，欢快地跨出了大门。

“亲爱的，你的品位这么多年也一样没有长进。”

Arthur挑了一家相对安静的酒馆，开门见山地对Eames掷出颗炸弹。

"Inception." Eames听见他说。杯子还没举到嘴边就停在了半空。

“我知道这是不可能的，但是Cobb始终不相信。”

“不，甜心，不” Eames放下酒杯开始大笑，“这完全有可能。”Eames在Arthur的眼神威胁下收敛了一点，但仍笑个不停，“只是对于某些没有一点想象力的家伙，可能确实太难了。”

“果然来找你就是个错误。”Arthur决定离开，离开这该死的蒙巴萨。Eames看起来一点也不慌，甚至拿起酒杯喝了一大口。当Arthur快要离自己有一臂远的时候，伸手勾住了Arthur马甲后腰处的环扣，愉快的看着人打了个趔趄。

“ 松手。”Arthur的声音听起来像是从牙缝里挤出来的，Eames即使只对着他的背影都能想象到他的表情，毕竟我是一个富有想象力的人嘛。

“你会掰断我的手腕吗，darling?”

Arthur反手拧住Eames的手腕，在咔哒一声响起之前，Eames悠悠地吐出

“来看看我们的药剂师吗？”

Arthur了然他言下之意就是加入了这个荒谬的植入计划。

03.  
Eames和Arthur沿着一条凹凸不平的路来到一家门口，墙漆有些脱落，用来加固的电线凌乱地缠着满是灰尘的玻璃门。Eames推开左边的一扇，向Arthur做出“请”的手势，本停在上面的苍蝇绕着周围胡乱地打转。

昏暗的屋子内，木架子一层叠着一层，上面放着成百个瓶子，各种形状，各种颜色。Arthur朝里看去，在最远端站起一个差不多40岁的男人向他们挥手。

"Yusuf."Eames说，目光落在Arthur注视的液体上“他用自己的配方合成药剂。”

Arthur并没有把目光从那个瓶子上移开，“这是索梦纳斯吗?”Yusuf十分自豪地从架子上拿下一瓶香槟色的药剂，“这是Yusuf的索梦纳斯。”

他拉开瓶塞，递到Arthur鼻子底下。

“跟真的一样好?”Arthur不动声色地皱了皱眉，把瓶子推远了一点。微弱的光把液体打成近乎透明的光泽。

Yusuf被冒犯了一般地回怼他：“效果更佳。当然，如果你实在挑剔，你可以选用原牌，只要你愿意向国际控制协会说明你想用它来做什么。” 他坐下来，把瓶子移回了架上。“你们在找药剂师?”

“没错。”

“为这次行动配药剂吗?”

“并且和我们一起行动。”

Yusuf向后靠上了椅背，“我很少进入梦境，Mr.Arthur”

“我们需要你在现场为我们配置专门的药剂。”

“什么意思。”

“非常深的睡眠。”

“梦中梦吗？Two levels?”

“Three.” Arthur把身体向前倾，手肘撑在桌上。

“不可能。那么多层梦境会变得极不稳定。”

“我相信优秀的药剂师可以解决这个问题，不是吗？”Yusuf盯着Arthur的眼睛沉默了几秒，从最高层的架子上拿出另一个瓶子放到他面前。

前哨微笑着把西装外套搭在了椅子的扶手上，

“让我看看你的本事吧。”

04.  
“Eames……”

Eames把最后一圈绷带在Arthur的手腕上缠好，用胶带固定住，“怎么了，darling?”

“你最好去洗个澡。”

世界上最棒的伪装者现在闻起来像是腐烂了几天的尸体，沾了血渍的头发一缕一缕的贴在一块。

他们刚刚逃过了某个阔佬恼羞成怒的追杀，我想现在可能连几里外的空气中都弥漫着血腥味和横七竖八倒着的打手。

Eames在淋浴头把水洒下来的时候不禁为自己与Arthur的默契感叹，二十几个人黑压压地追在身后而他们只有两把 M1911A1手枪和十四发弹药。

每一发窜出的子弹都溅出了混着脑浆的血花，以及……来自不同枪的子弹从没射到过同一个人身上。

如果换成别的人大概就死在路上了吧？Eames想。头发上滴滴嗒嗒流下的水让他挣不开眼睛，伸手去挂钩上拽毛巾却捞了个空。

Eames拉开浴室门，看见了从沙发背露出来的半个头：“darling，能帮我拿块毛巾吗？我记得卧室里的窗台上有一块。”

沙发上的人没动。

"Arthur?"

Arthur以极快的速度站了起来，转身就把枪口对准了Eames的脑袋。

“放轻松，love.” Eames看见了Arthur刚醒带着点倦意的眼睛，“我只是想让你从卧室帮我拿一条浴巾。”

Arthur揉了揉太阳穴把抢拍回了桌上，“哈?你就不能自己拿吗?”

“我想你不会愿意我把地板上弄得全是水。”Eamea看着Arthur进了卧室。

“我找不到”

"Um……那可能是在最下面的柜子里。”

热气因为门开着太久几乎散了个干净，Eames索性直接走出来，在木地板上留下一个个湿漉漉的脚印。

Arthur弯下腰在放了一堆杂物的柜子里翻找，“Eames！你就不能整理一下你这该死的柜子吗？”

“不能。”Eames倚在门框上盯着Arthur因为衬衫上翻露出来的腰，没忍住上前亲了一口，他感到Arthur颤了一下，一秒钟后，不，或许到一秒脸上就挨了一拳。

“你做什么?”

Eames舔了一下唇边溢出来的血，“为什么不来庆祝一下我们的劫后余生呢，My Darling Love.”

05.  
Eames抓住Arthur没受伤的手臂，把他压在墙上，在前哨抿成一条直线的唇上落下一吻，空着的手扯掉Arthur脖子上的领带和衬衫扣子，他们的睫毛忽扇忽扇地交叠在一起，Eames坠进了近在咫尺的目光里。

两双巧克力色的眼睛对在了一起，那里面都有些什么呢？

Hostility or Love?

但现在没人去在意那些。两人紧贴在一起造成的温度即使是水汽蒸发也没有带走一分，嗡嗡工作的空调像是被调成制热模式变成了暖气。

Arthur挣开Eames地束缚，把他推到一边的床上，跨坐在他的大腿上，还了他一个吻。

强势、激烈。牙齿撞在一起的咔嚓声，口腔里散开的铁锈味

一切都可以成为不知名情感爆发的诱导。

Eames抬首亲吻他的锁骨，突起的骨节上显出密密匝匝的啃咬痕迹，他一只手从Arthur的发根抚摸到腰窝，另一只手覆盖到乳首上，手指灵巧地把它挑弄挺起。快感经过大脑处理变成了呻吟，Arthur能感受到胯下的某物胀大传递的热量。

前哨勾唇一笑，伸手主动握住了Eames的阴茎，没有什么技巧，就只是上下撸动都能让Eames更加兴奋，毕竟在Eames眼里连Arthur翻过档案页的手指都性感的要命。

Eames柔捏着前哨紧实的臀部，另一边在床头柜里的感冒药，消炎药等一堆药品中找到了一盒医用甘油。粗暴地撕开包装，沾满了透明液体的手探向了Arthur的臀缝。

手指打着圈轻抚了一遍周围的褶皱就被吞进了一个指节，Eames坏心眼的曲起手指在内壁上搔刮，前哨环在伪装者脖子上的手瞬间就收紧了，双腿缠上Eames的腰，随着手指地不断探入就挂在Eames身上毫无顾忌地喘着。

Eames退出又闯进的手指碾上一个凸起让Arthur整个人都在发抖，前哨深情地侧头吻上Eames脖子上跳动的动脉，“Mr.Eames……” 呼出的气扇动着细小的寒毛，伪装者心领神会地抽出手指，将性器抵在穴口，借着前哨自身的重力整根挺了进去。

Arthur措不及防地发出一声惊喘，下意识地向前挺身，断断续续冒着白浊的阴茎蹭上Eames的腹肌，留下一条乳白色的痕迹。Eames也被Arthur内里的紧致逼出一声叹息，穴肉受了刺激不断地收缩，Eames把Arthur转了个身放倒在床上，阴茎在体内的摩擦让Arthur禁不住喊着Eames的名字，而Eames用一次次的撞击回应着Arthur。

Eames兼顾上Arthur高高挺起的阴茎，用指甲轻轻刺着顶端的小孔，快感几乎要把最优秀的前哨逼上失控的边缘，疯狂绞紧的穴肉预告着即将到来的高潮，伪装者低头把Arthur的呻吟吞入腹中，同时把精液射在了体内。

06.  
Arthur噌的一下从躺椅上弹起来，迅速从口袋里摸出了骰子摁在桌上。

Yusuf得意的看着Arthur：“怎么样，够劲吧?”

骰子晃了两下稳稳地立住，Arthur把骰子装回了口袋，抬头就对上了Eames的目光。

“你还好吗，darling?”

相似的称呼总能唤起一些东西，“当然，我很好。”Arthur竭力不让脑子里的东西暴露在脸上，说出口的句子依然是冷静的语调，“我该去联系Cobb了……Yusuf，你的药剂确实不错。”他无视了Yusuf得意洋洋的脸，在心里补了一句：

“该死的不错。”

TBC.


End file.
